1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid dispensing apparatus that is suitable for containing a liquid or paste material and that uses a press method to obtain the liquid or paste material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional liquid dispensing apparatus 1 includes a receptacle 11 defining a chamber 111 and having a dispensing channel 112, a press mechanism 12 disposed within the chamber 111, a dispensing mechanism 13 provided on the dispensing channel 112, and a cover 14 for pressing downward the press mechanism 12. The receptacle 11 further has a through hole 113 intercommunicating fluidly the chamber 111 and the dispensing channel 112. The press mechanism 12 includes a sealing valve 121 that is movable upward and downward within the chamber 111 and that covers a top opening of the receptacle 11, a piston seat 123 disposed in a piston chamber 122 of the sealing valve 121, a press plate 124 disposed above the sealing valve 121, a link rod 125 connected to and movable along with the press plate 124 and the piston seat 123, and a spring component 127 having two opposite ends abutting respectively against the press plate 124 and a bottom wall 126 of the sealing valve 121. The dispensing mechanism 13 includes a dispensing seat 132 disposed above the dispensing channel 112 and having a liquid outlet 131 communicable fluidly with the dispensing channel 112, and a valve rod 133 disposed movably on the dispensing seat 132 to close or open the liquid outlet 131.
To use the conventional liquid dispensing apparatus 1, the cover 14 is pressed to push the press mechanism 12 downward. When the press mechanism 12 moves downward, the piston seat 123 and the sealing valve 121 push the liquid material in the chamber 111, causing it to flow through the through hole 113 and the dispensing channel 112. The liquid material then pushes the valve rod 133 partially out of the dispensing seat 132 to open the liquid outlet 131, thereby moving the dispensing mechanism 13 from a closed position to a dispensing position. When pressure on the cover 14 is released, the spring component 127 biases the press plate 124 and the piston seat 123 upward. When the piston seat 123 moves upward, it produces a suction force to draw the liquid material in the dispensing channel 112 back into the chamber 111. The suction force results in movement of the valve rod 133 back into the dispensing seat 132 to close the liquid outlet 131, there by shifting the dispensing mechanism 13 from the dispensing position to the closed position.
Although a suction force may be produced in the chamber 111 to restore the dispensing mechanism 13 to the closed position, the configuration of the press mechanism 12 is complicated, and may be troublesome to assemble.